Blush
by Blue Quartz Foxy
Summary: written after watching episode 3. Tsukimi finds herself at the mercy of a make-over 'monster'.


Title: Blush  
Fandom: Kuragehime  
Rating: PG/K+  
Setting: Interlude right at the end of episode 3

Notes: This series is very new to me, so I really don't want to say I'm pulling a hundred percent for Kuranosuke/Tsukimi, so this is just a quick friend-shippy -perhaps more- ficlet for this new series, since I love it so much.

Slight OOC warning since I'm still trying to get a feel for the characters.

She was floating. Above was a inky-black sky dotted with stars, a fat silver moon just waking up and lazily moving to take over the sun's place in the heavens. Below her, warm ocean water. Braided black hair snaked out, moving with the gentle undulations of the ocean current. Slowly, brown eyes opened from behind red-framed glasses. There was salt in the air, so thick she could all but taste it. However, the young woman didn't want to move. She just wanted to rest and let the ocean tide carry her where ever it wished...

Meanwhile, outside of Tsukimi's head.

"Tsukimi-chan?" a voice called out, a bit worried since she suddenly stopped wailing in protest and trying to escape. Her body suddenly becoming very quiet and still. Almost like Tsukimi had become petrified.

"Oi..." Kuranosuke said, bringing a well-manicured and purple nail-painted index finger and thumb together, then thumping it on the young woman's forehead.

That simple 'thump' seemed to have cracked whatever hard shell had taken over, because in the next moment Tsukimi jerked and opened her eyes. However, just because her eyes were open and she was fully aware of herself now, didn't mean Tsukimi had a clue what was going on. For one thing, her glasses had vanished -again- so her own room looked alien what with only being able to see blurry outlines and light.

The biggest blurry 'blob' was kneeling beside her bed, muttering to itself while digging around in one of the many bags 'it' had brought in, " I think I brought that eyeshadow from earlier today..."

Tsukimi's first thought was to find her glasses, rush to her mirror and see what that he-she-devil had done to her face this time. However, in a moment of clarity, the jellyfish nerd figured that retreat would be better. Maybe if she got out quickly enough and locked herself into the bathroom, she could both wash the make up off and be behind a locked door.

Knowing she didn't have a lot of time, Tsukimi slowly inched across her bed in an attempt to hold off making any sudden movements until it was necessary. Since Kuranosuke was so distracted with searching through his make-up case, Tsukimi eased herself off the bed. Slowly, slowly pressing the ball of her right foot down on the wooden planks, next easing the opposite foot. Once both feet were on the floor, the young woman had to hold back a sigh of relief. She was far from home free, there was still the door, hallway, and stairs to contend with.

'I can do this' Tsukimi mentally coached herself, to keep from getting cold feet. Light as feathers were her footfalls scurrying to the door. Before she could reach the doorknob, Tsukimi pulled back the right sleeve of her baggy gray sweatshirt so it wouldn't be an hindrance. Her heart was working over time, thudding inside it's ribcage so violently that the young woman prayed Make-Overzilla couldn't hear it.

'Remember, all monsters can smell fear' Tsukimi thought, swallowing a hard lump down her throat, palms gathering sweat to the point they nearly slide off the doorknob. After a quick scrambling of uncoordinated digits, Tsukimi at last was able to grip the doorknob. Heart in her throat, sweat collecting at the back of her neck.

Taking a deep breath, she took the plunge by twisting the doorknob, then a quick glance over her shoulder. Good, Kuranosuke was still distracted...

"Ah found it! Tsukimi-chan...where did you go?" he asked looking first to the empty bed. What happened next could be best described as a slow-motion train wreck. The 'monster' with the tall blonde wig slowly turned his head towards the door. His violet eyes framed by perfectly curled lashes blinked once, while Tsukimi could only press her back against the door, accidentally closing it.

The monster had the nerve to smile, as if everything was okay. As if he hadn't just violated her face with his blush brushes, eye brow pencils, and a whole host of torture devices Tsukimi didn't even know the names of. As if he was her...friend.

Kuranosuke stood up, first smoothing down his sweater dress before sauntering over to her, holding the eyeshadow up. As if he could sense she was in fight or flight mode, the stylish beast spoke to her in a smooth and coaxing tone.

"Tsukimi-chan, I'm not done yet." He patted the bed, a beguiling smile still on lip-gloss coated lips. "Sit down. This won't take but another minute."

Tsukimi wasn't buying it though. Her whole body shuddered in revulsion at the thought of having even more cosmetics applied to her face. Before she could freeze up again or regain her courage to bolt out of the room, Kuranosuke made the first move.

Weaving through the bags and make-up cases littered on the floor, he strode right up to the young woman. Brown eyes grew wide in terror as her hands gripped the doorknob, furiously twisting it this way and that. However, just as the door opened a crack and she could see freedom through that sliver; it was blocked off -and nearly cropped Tsukimi's nose in the process- when Kuranosuke pressed his weight on the door.

"Whew, that was close" he said, head dropping a little with one hand on the door to keep it closed. "I know you're excited to show off your new look, but it's not finished Tsukimi-chan"

"N-n-n-no" Tsukimi said, shaking her head so vigorously her braids were all but flying like little side-ways helicopter blades.

"You don't understand. We don't..."

"Don't what?" Kuranosuke inquired, genuinely curious. Yet, instead of waiting for Tsukimi to finish what she had to say, he leaned forward so close...

Tsukimi flinched, already feeling her toes curling together, body tense and about to enter stone-paralysis mode, as she blurted out, "We don't wear make-up in the Amamizukan"

"Don't wear...make up" Kuranosuke repeated, eyes wide and jaw slightly slack from the shock of it all hitting him at once.

"Ever?" he asked.

Tsukimi shook her head again, "Never."

"Never ever?"

The young woman sighed, obviously he wasn't getting it. Or maybe, as she first suspected, the Amars and the Stylish beings spoke completely different languages. "We don't wear make up...because it draws attention to ourselves. We'd rather...just indulge in our hobbies without that...attention. D-do you understand?"

For a second, Tsukimi thought the Stylish was listening. Comprehension seemed to dawn on his face, gaze narrowing and taking on a more pensive quality over the confused deer-in-headlights. However, what she mistook for understanding was actually scheming.

"I see. Well, I will do my best to change that"

Tsukimi balked at that bold statement, " What? N-n-no. You can't just...force people to change"

Kuranosuke frowned, "Why not? I think all of you will be much happier if you'd just let me help"

A heavy sigh escaped Tsukimi, her eyes hurt from having to squint just to make out Kuranosuke's face without her glasses. And his persistent presence and 'help' was starting to give her a headache.

Hands raised up, fingers about to rub her temples only to stop in mid motion as Tsukimi's wrists were trapped by two stronger hands.

"Don't. You'll rub off all the make up"

Tsukimi's response was a frown and a record-setting third sigh of the evening. "Why are you doing this anyway? Is this some sort of bullying?"

"Bullying?" he repeated, then chuckled. "No, no. Far from it! I want to help you, Tsukimi-chan"

"You're not though. You are only causing trouble..." Tsukimi muttered under her breath, but paused when she remembered it wasn't just her in the room.

The grasp on her hands abruptly loosened, allowing Tsukimi's arms to drop by her side.

"You're angry at me" Kuranosuke said. "I...uh...no. I'm not" the young woman mumbled, wanting to apologize, despite knowing she wasn't sorry for what was said. She couldn't quite see his face, but the tone of voice cut Tsukimi to the quick when he spoke again.

"I'm sorry for being such a bother. I just wanted to help." Kuranosuke's back was to her now, then he knelled on the floor to put away the make- up scattered on the floor.

Biting her bottom lip, Tsukimi swallowed her nun's pride, long enough to reach for her glasses of the desk- where Kuranosuke had left them folded up neatly. Slowly, so as not to ruin the make-up; she put on the red-framed glasses. With just as much care as she had put into the escape attempt, Tsukimi shuffled in front of her bedroom mirror.

At first, her eyes were shut tightly, fingers curled up into sweaty palms and tucked into the sleeves of her sweatshirt. Then, she exhaled, wanting to get it over with quickly. So, Tsukimi opened her eyes. With her glasses on she could see as clear as day, which would often be a relief to her. But, as of this moment; she could witness the full horror.

Her lips were smeared with a light pink glittery gloss. Her eyebrows- plucked earlier that same day- defined with a black pencil. Lashes curled out. Powder and blush on her face. Even with her braids, glasses, and sweatsuit on...Tsukimi didn't recognize herself and thus, disliked it.

However, this wasn't for her.

"Where's that...stuff...you wanted to put on my eyelids?" she grumbled, not liking this one bit. But even though Kuranosuke annoyed her and gave Tsukimi little heart attacks ever over minute; she knew that having him walk away from the apartment mad at her or upset because she refused his help...was the last thing she wanted.

"Ah...eyeshadow" he said, back still turned to her and still packing up his torture-beauty devices and mysterious powdery pigments.

'Come on Tsukimi. He put himself out there to save Clara. You can do this one thing for him in return'

"Do you think that you could..."

Tsukimi couldn't look directly at him to gauge Kuranosuke's reaction, so she watched his reflection in the mirror. His head turned slowly.

"...yes?"

"C-c-could..." Tsukimi bit her lip. She had to come out and say it, didn't she? He was going to make her say it.

"I mean...it s-seems a waste for you to come out here...and not finish..." her voice becoming gradually less audible with each pause.

A quick glance to the mirror, show Tsukimi that the Stylish was interested enough to get off his knees, now taking cautious steps to her.

"Do you want me to..."

Tsukimi closed her eyes and nodded. "Are you sure?" even as he asked, Tsukimi heard the click of the eyeshadow case click open.

"J-j-just do it already!" she blurted out, the suspense getting to be too much for her.

Expecting to have her glasses removed yet again, Tsukimi was surprised to suddenly receive a...hug.

"I'm so glad you changed your mind! See, see? Once you loosen up some more and I can try some more styles on you, you'll see how much fun we can have, Tsukimi-chan"

The young woman in question was stunned, petrified actually. Once again drifting off to her happy place while allowing the 'enemy' to paint her face in his war-colors.

Later...

The room was dark, not unlike the ocean-paradise Tsukimi mentally escaped to while Kuranosuke experimented various types of make up on her face. Speaking of the devil, Tsukimi lowered her sketch book enough to see him still asleep on her bed. Or rather he was sitting on the floor, leaning on the bed.

Having no place to sleep, inside her own room; Tsukimi took to doodling. It would only be a couple hours before dawn anyway. The scratch-scratch of her pencil against paper calmed her, especially since it was on her favorite subject.

'Momma. I'm not sure...what you'd think of Kuranosuke-kun...if you two were able to meet. I can't seem to understand him at all. At first...'

She scribbled out an elaborate coral reef for her jellyfish to live in.

'I thought he was a princess. So beautiful, graceful, and kind. I've woken up since then. He is...two of those things, but he's also selfish...in his own way.'

The young woman scowled, her face still feeling pink and raw from furious scrubbing off all the make-up he had applied.

'But...'

Tsukimi glanced over her sketch board again when she heard something fall to the floor. Kuranosuke was still asleep- even in such an odd position- but his curly blond wig was on the floor.

'I want to stay mad at him Momma...' Tsukimi sank into her beanbag chair, face burning from a blush.

"But, I just can't"

Notes: I still have a lot of work to do on keeping everyone in character, that will come with more exposure to the series I guess. And of course a lot of practice! Thanks for reading~


End file.
